Almohada
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: Videl se está quedando dormida en clase. Su almohada se niega a cooperar. Oneshot. [Traducción del oneshot por iamnoone21]


**Este fic fue un tanto difícil de traducir, por lo que hay probabilidad de que encuentren algo que no cuadra. Recuerden decírmelo, se los agradecería mucho ;)**

**NOTA: Si DBZ fuera mío, Gogeta sería canon. Gran tipo.**

**Adicionalmente, éste oneshot es una traducción de "Pillow" por iamnoone21.**

* * *

><p><span>Almohada<span>

* * *

><p>Una hora y diez minutos restantes de clase. Videl alejó la vista de su reloj y suspiró, decepcionada por la falta de actividad policial que podía haberla salvado de este aburrimiento en favor de limpiar el piso proverbial con los rostros de los criminales. Pero, desde la derrota de Majin Buu, las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas. Las calles de ciudad Satán habían estado relativamente libres de crimen desde entonces, algo por lo que Videl estaba agradecida la mayoría del tiempo. Excepto ahora.<p>

El profesor sustituto estaba parloteando al frente de la clase, leyendo palabra por palabra de un resumen de las lecciones anteriores preparado por el ausente profesor de cálculo. El señor Matticks obviamente se rehusaba a confiarle la tarea de enseñar algo nuevo a un suplente.

En consecuencia la clase se encontraba atrapada en un atolladero de languidez, y Videl estaba muriendo lentamente luego de haber intentado (valientemente, en su opinión) quedarse despierta durante los últimos veinte minutos. Si hubiese sabido que el señor Matticks iba a intoxicarse y a asignarles una "lección" tan aburrida como esta, no habría tenido esa sesión nocturna de entrenamiento. Sharpner ya había perdido el conocimiento e Ireza* se estaba pintando las uñas a su lado. Los vapores que su esmalte emitía no estaban ayudando Videl en su batalla contra la inconsciencia.

Miró a su izquierda.

Gohan estaba tomando notas dedicadamente en su inmaculada escritura, a pesar de que la lección que estaba siendo cubierta ya había sido enseñada hace días. Videl negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que este joven insanamente poderoso – quien había literalmente desintegrado una de las amenazas más grandes de la humanidad antes de su adolescencia – pudiera ser tan estudioso y adorable?

Espera, ¿qué?

Parpadeando, Videl desvió su atención a su propio cuaderno cerrado y culpó al delirio de una mente privada de sueño por sus anteriores pensamientos. Los puntitos negros en la cubierta la distrajeron por cinco segundos antes de que su mirada fuera dirigida a la mano de Gohan moviéndose sobre el papel. Ahora estaba sentado a la izquierda de Videl, mientras que Ireza se sentaba junto a Sharpner a la derecha de Videl. La nueva ubicación había sido decidida tácitamente el día que Gohan regresó a clases luego del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, de ser asaltado por Ireza y de ser observado con incredulidad por un Sharpner sin palabras. Ella y Gohan no fueron dejados en paz por días, pero soportaron los rumores con la menor vergüenza posible. Y habían muchos rumores.

(Pocos de los cuales habían negado.)

De vez en cuando, Gohan pausaba para quitar algunos trocitos de borrador usado del papel, que generalmente resultaban en la porción de Videl del largo escritorio compartido. Entonces continuaba escribiendo, aparentemente concentrado en su tarea excepto por la presencia de algunos garabatos que no podía ocultar por completo bajo sus notas. Entonces, Videl sonrió, él también estaba aburrido. Con los párpados pesados, sus ojos recorrieron su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Parecía un lugar acogedor para descansar la agotada cabeza de alguien. Entonces, citando la falta de sueño por sus próximas acciones, movió su silla lo más lejos posible antes de que sus piernas chocaran con los soportes de la mesa a su izquierda. Resopló.

"Córrete," siseó, y le dio un golpecito a Gohan en el brazo.

"Lo siento," murmuró él, pensando que le estaba estorbando de alguna manera. Alejó su silla de ella y continuó garabateando. Videl puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hacia el _otro _lado," dijo. Le dio otro golpecito. "Necesito una almohada."

"¿Eh?" Gohan finalmente la miró con confusión. Su expresión le hubiese parecido divertida y/o adorable si no estuviera hablando en serio. Y lo estaba.

"Sabes que ya aprendimos esto," explicó ella, sospechando que su potencial almohada accedería a cooperar si lo hacía, "los escritorios son muy duros y tendré un calambre en el cuello al final de la clase." Pero él sólo la observó.

"… No deberías dormir en clase, Videl."

"Y tú deberías estar prestando atención." Videl bufó exasperadamente cuando él se volteó a mirar inmediatamente al profesor sustituto luego de haber oído sus palabras. "Tch, como si lo necesitaras, Gohan. Apuesto a que podrías dictar clase mejor que é-é-él." El final de su oración fue distorsionado por un bostezo que no se molestó en reprimir.

"Videl…" Ella no respondió pero comenzó a darle golpecitos otra vez. Repetidamente. "Eso duele…"

"Sólo cállate y córrete," ordenó. De ninguna manera iba a tolerar una súplica de compasión de alguien que rutinariamente deja a su hermano lanzarle proyectiles del tamaño de un puño lo suficientemente veloces como para perforar montañas. Aun así, él le dirigió una mirada de cordero degollado. "No voy a morderte, lo prometo."

"Yo…" Gohan miró a su alrededor. El resto de los estudiantes estaban pasando notas, dormidos, o en el caso de Ireza, aplicándose una segunda capa de esmalte para uñas rosa intenso. Entonces volvió a mirar a la joven a su lado, quien lo estaba observando de una manera suplicante, pero al mismo tiempo ordenándole que hiciera lo que ella decía. Sintió un extraño tipo de déjà vu y pestañeó para alejar el recuerdo de aquellos mismos ojos azules fulminándolo con la mirada entre mechones de cabello que alguna vez fue largo y recogido en coletas.

Videl supo que había accedido sin ayuda del sufrido suspiro que dio cuando lo hizo. Se movió hacia la derecha, esforzándose al máximo para no raspar las patas de la silla contra el suelo, y reorganizó sus papeles hasta que pudo escribir en un ángulo que pusiera su hombro al alcance de Videl. Incluso se inclinó un poco para compensar su diferencia de altura. Ella le sonrió.

"… Gracias," suspiró con su oreja contra el hombro de Gohan. Él sólo continuó escribiendo, con cuidado de no empujarla, y pronunció un 'hmmm' cuando cerró los ojos.

Ireza chilló lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer saltar a Sharpner de su silla cuando se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

* * *

><p>*Erasa. Es conocida como "Ireza" en el dub latino, y como "Emily" en el dub castellano.<p> 


End file.
